Conventionally, there has been an axial gap motor with first and second stators facing each other through slight air gaps on both axial sides of a rotor fixed to a rotating shaft (refer to, for example, JP 2005-318782A). The axial gap motor has advantages that a radial force attributable to a rotating magnetic field is not generated, vibration and noise attributable to center alignment or the like can be prevented, and that its axial dimension can be reduced for miniaturization of the motor. In addition, the axial gap motor has an advantage that suction force (an axial force) acting on the rotor is cancelled in the air gaps on both axial sides of the rotor, thereby reducing the bearing loss and extending the bearing life.
However, the axial gap motor has a problem that the ability of reducing the axial dimension, which is a precious advantage of the axial gap motor, is deteriorated by the stators placed on both axial sides of the rotor.